


Jacob and angel

by UlsPi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Torah (Tanakh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi
Summary: Remember that time Jacob wrestled with someone in the dark?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Jacob and angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by Davechicken

Crawly liked the family. Curious, questioning lot they were… until they weren't of course. Abraham disappointed the Lord, and Crawly couldn't even gloat, since he was standing by the old man, invisible for sure, and gaped - invisibly - at Isaac. 

Isaac was a good lad. Crawly felt very guilty watching him grow and get old, because after all Crawly stood and did nothing while Abraham mistook his senility for the divine intervention. Prevention. Voice. There. Voice. 

Aziraphale of course stood and watched as well, but he was an angel and didn't really like the questioning part anyway. 

Now, Jacob, that was a special chap! Crawly admired many things about Jacob. Where to begin even? Intelligent, clever man, his remarkable mother's son. Grew up dwelling in tents, was gentle, meek even. Grew up with women, their struggles and stories. 

And then just went out and took what was his by right, since he was the one who inherited Abraham's restless mind. Crawly fully supported Jacob and even helped a bit. Aziraphale didn't support anyone and was just flustered that it was all going down like a lead balloon, and Crawly's heart did something ibexes do, just sort of hopped and jumped and sauntered vaguely towards the welcoming dry hot land, when he heard Aziraphale say it. 

Anyway. Crawly had been living as a woman, since well, he wanted to tell Jacob all sorts of wild stories and stuff. It took a minor demonic miracle that none of the women (or men) ever noticed that Crawly didn't age. That was how Crawly joined Jacob's numerous household, was often called to calm Jacob's wives (which ended up with Crawly admiring their wit, but what could Crawly do?)

And sometimes he'd talk to Jacob and Joseph. In general Jacob's kids mostly disappointed Crawly, with the exception of Dina, but she mostly hid from everyone those days, and Joseph, of course. Crawly loved Joseph, while Aziraphale was constantly worried about Joseph.

And sometimes at night Crawly would sit with Jacob by a rare tree and talk. Jacob had wicked dreams, and Crawly had wicked imagination. 

As it turned out, Crawly also had wicked chemistry with Jacob, and Aziraphale just couldn't handle it. He didn't really know why, but the sight of Crawly laughing with the aging patriarch worried Aziraphale beyond any celestial measure. 

Leah noticed of course. So did Rachel. Bilha and Zilpah paid attention too. Before long Aziraphale was the laughing stock of Jacob's wives, because that lovely shepherd (who never could come near a bloody sheep, especially in labour, but a little angelic miracle and so forth) never gathered enough courage to come closer to Crawly and just fucking propose. They teased him. They would casually remark in passing that Crawly was so beautiful, so funny, so witty. They would say that they would gladly marry Crawly. Aziraphale couldn't exactly tell them that their favourite friend was a demon. He thought that telling them about the laughs Jacob had with Crawly would be even worse, but when he innocently mentioned it, all four laughed just like Crawly and patted Aziraphale on the back. 

It was terrible. 

On the eve of his fateful meeting with Esau Jacob was particularly restless and Crawly took him out for a walk, and Aziraphale didn't follow them, no, he just happened to be around having watched them go in that direction. It was dark, and Jacob's head was on Crawly's lap, and Crawly cooed over him and told him it was going to be alright and that Esau was a fucking brute and that Jacob was a deer and hadn't he noticed that Joseph was the handsomest boy around and that Dina really needed some help and encouragement…

Aziraphale's ichor boiled. He couldn't hear a thing after he saw Jacob nesting in Crawly's bony lap. 

And Jacob was too tired and scared to remain calm, and so it happened that a jealous angel of the Lord came to wrestle with him in the darkness. 

Jacob was a friend of the serpent of Eden, which he didn't have to know, but somehow it felt, to Aziraphale, that he was wrestling with Crawly, the same elusive movements, the same quiet power, the same bloody fucking hell witty demeanor Jacob maintained even in the dark. 

"Bless me," he demanded. 

And so Aziraphale did. He broke his hip as he did, but he did bless him, that curious, strange, otherworldly man with strange dreams and terrible sons, that friend of someone Aziraphale loved… He broke Jacob's hip when the realization hit him. He was in love, he loved a fucking demon, and he was jealous of the Lord's chosen. 

And in the morning Jacob fell into Crawly's arms with a laugh and the most incredulous story.

And when he was off to meet his brother, Crawly came over to Aziraphale and said:

"What the fuck, angel? What the absolute fuck? How dare you? He's the Lord's chosen or something and he's a proper fucked up human… whyever you hurt him?"

"I…" He meant to say something but he couldn't be honest, not now, not ever maybe. "I thought you possessed him."

"Possessed Jacob? I fucking welcomed him into this world. He grew up with me… how dare you?" 

And so Crawly disappeared from Aziraphale's sight, although the women kept teasing him.

Somehow it was all part of the plan.


End file.
